


Spiked Drinks and Barbed Cocks

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Marking, picking up strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Everyday Shiro notices the same black cat lounging in the courtyard by his office... Thing is Shiro has always been a sucker for strays...





	Spiked Drinks and Barbed Cocks

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no idea why this fic turned out the way it did... like LITERALLY the title has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think up anything better by the time I finished it... This was supposed to be just a smutfest with barbed cat cocks... aaaaaand plot fell into it... 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this will be my final (I think) post for 2018... Thank you all for the follows, Kudos, and comments throughout the year... I hope that I will see you all when the clock ticks over...
> 
> Thank you of course to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who went over this this afternoon so I could bring it to you now!

#  Spiked Drinks and Barbed Cocks

Keith’s tail swept back and forth, like a pendulum. He was calm and yet agitated as he sat there waiting, for just what exactly? 

It wasn’t like there were anything or anyone coming for him. He was just a useless abandoned alley cat. At least that is what they kept saying about him, so it must be true. When he was a kitten he remembered vaguely hands that would touch him with care and kindness, so long ago that he wasn’t even certain if it was truth or just a fantasy.

“And just what are you doing here by yourself?” A deep voice penetrated Keith’s thoughts. 

The warm scent of wood chips filled Keith’s senses. He looked up to see a tall man standing above him. 

“What does it matter?” Keith stretched as he sat up, “Am I in your way?”

The man smiled, “No, I’ve just been noticing you here everyday. I was curious why you are always here, alone.”

Keith shrugged, “There is no where else for me to be, I guess.”

The man frowned, crouching down so that he was level with Keith, who was now sitting cross legged, his tail curled around his body. Keith noticed his eyes were a slate grey and across the bridge of his nose was a scar. 

“Your hair is white, but you don’t look old at all.”

The man flushed, “Ahh, that is due to shock, according to the doctors. I’m only twenty-six, so in terms of being old, I suppose that just depends on what you consider old.”

Keith snorted, “Yeah, sounds like you are just a year away from retirement there old timer.”

The man groaned, “Sounds lovely, retirement at twenty-seven. So I can live in the lap of luxury, perhaps I should also find a man to marry.”

“Make sure he is rich.” Keith chuckled. He had no idea who this guy was, but he wanted more. So much more.

“My name is Takashi Shirogane, my friends call me Shiro.” The man, no Shiro, said, his eyes sparkling as he smiled.

“I’m Keith,” Keith grinned.

“Picking up strays again, Shiro?” A new voice called out to them. A young man with light brown hair was standing off to the side with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Shiro chuckled, “Hey Matt, this is Keith. He isn’t a stray.”

“Well I kind of am,” Keith laughed.

Shiro’s eyes widened as he looked back to Keith, “Wait? What? You have nowhere to go?”

Keith shrugged, leaning back on the palm of his hands, “I suppose you could say I have everywhere to go, but if we are going with the traditional definition, I have no fixed address or home, no place to return to at the end of the day.”

“Well that can’t stand,” Shiro shook his head, holding out his hand to Keith, “please come home with me. My place is definitely large enough and I would really welcome the company.”

Keith’s ears fell back against his head, “You don’t know me. Why would you offer something like that to me, a complete stranger?”

Shiro smiled softly, “Cause there is something about you. I can’t explain it, but I feel drawn to you.”

Keith could feel himself flush, his tail shivering. He knew  _ exactly  _ what Shiro meant. Keith took the hand that Shiro offered him, standing up beside the taller man, “I guess then take me home.”

Shiro flushed a soft rose along his cheekbones, making his scar stand out against his skin. They walked over to Matt, who was grinning at his friend and his new companion.

“Hey there, I’m Matt. Nice to meet you.”

Keith shook the offered hand, “Keith.”

Together they walked out of the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

Shiro was right about his place, it was big. Really big, far too large for just one person. 

Shiro led Keith around the apartment, showing Keith where he could sleep and how the kitchen worked. While Keith’s tail was black and sleek, Shiro had one that was white, the same shade as his hair, making Keith wonder if all of his hair was like that. 

It took Keith a few days to adjust to what seemed to be his new life. He learned that Shiro worked and was out of the apartment from eight until six. He would return with a sigh then seemed to brighten on seeing Keith was still there lounging on the sofa and reading a book. A few more days and Keith ventured into the kitchen, starting to take on small jobs like making small meals for them. It didn’t take them long to realize that Keith was a better cook than Shiro, and soon Shiro was showering Keith with recipe books and bringing home ingredients that Keith wanted to try out. Slowly they opened up to each other, Keith learned that Shiro was touchy, usually wanting to be anywhere Keith was. They would often find each other sitting side by side, Shiro’s hand somewhere on Keith. 

It was a night like any other as Shiro stepped into the apartment, the comforting smell of dinner welcoming him. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home,” Keith called out.

Shiro grinned walking towards the kitchen as he loosened his tie and shook off his jacket. “Smells so good in --”

Keith looked over his shoulder to see Shiro had stopped in his tracks, his mouth gaping as he openly stared at the younger man. Keith was dressed in a small frilled apron, and nothing else. His ass was bare as his tail curled in pleasure at the reaction from his saviour and house mate. 

“What are you wearing?” Shiro gasped.

“Do you like?” Keith grinned, his ears twitching, showing his nerves through the brave facade. 

Shiro’s face was brilliant red as he covered the bottom of his face, “Umm, where did you find that?”

Keith frowned, “Does it look bad on me? I found it in my closet, I just thought it was something you had purchased for me. Like the other clothes, or was i wrong?”

“I’m gonna kill Matt,” Shiro moaned, “I didn’t buy that.”

Keith’s ears flattened and his tail fell straight down. “Oh, shit, sorry.”

Shiro felt himself panic.  _ Shit. “No _ , I mean, I’m not complaining. You look amazing.”

Keith peeked up at Shiro, “Really.”

Shiro swallowed, “Oh yes.”

There was a acrid smell which made Keith jump and turn back to the stove, “Fuck! No…”

Shiro watched the younger man, humoured by the way Keith’s tail puffed up in upset, “What happened?”

Keith pouted as he turned off the stovetop, “I burned the cutlets.”

Shiro stepped behind Keith, wrapping his hands around his waist, “I’m sure it isn’t that bad.”

Keith cocked an eyebrow at Shiro, “You have no sense of taste.”

“Then what is that mouth watering thing I smelt coming in.”

Keith chuckled, “The other cutlets.”

“Then there is no problem,” Shiro pressed his nose into Keith’s neck, breathing in the younger man’s scent.

Keith sighed, his tail wrapping around Shiro’s leg as he pressed back against him. “Can I take this as a sign?”

“A sign?” Shiro asked, his own tail curling against Keith’s tail.

Keith turned in Shiro’s embrace, pressing his groin against Shiro’s to ensure that his meaning couldn’t be mistaken. “I’m interested in you, and I think you are interested in me as well. Or did I read that wrong?”

Shiro swallowed, a low purr escaping his lips, “No you definitely didn’t read that wrong.”

Shiro tilted Keith’s face up to his, bending down for a kiss. The kiss was tentative at first, lips closed and just pressed together. Slowly they opened their mouth, tongues searching and tasting each other. Shiro moaned against Keith, his fingers sliding down Keith’s body until they were cupping the younger man’s ass. Keith let out a low encouraging growl before wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist. 

Shiro pulled back for a moment, his breath coming in heavy, “Is there anything on the stove or oven that can burn?”

Keith looked at him confused, his lips red and swollen. “Umm, no. I think.”

“Good,” Shiro tugged on the tie on Keith’s apron, “I don’t plan on letting you out of the bedroom for many hours.”

Keith purred, nuzzling his head against Shiro’s neck, “In that case, shut off the oven. I can fix something later.”

Shiro leaned over to turn off the oven, “You got it, baby.”

 

* * *

Shiro’s bedroom was huge and smelt just like Shiro, making Keith moan in pleasure.

“You like my scent that much?” Shiro chuckled.

“Oh yes,” Keith purred. “I love everything about you, Shiro.”

Shiro shivered, “I rather enjoy your scent as well Keith.”

The pair nuzzled each other, Keith grinding against Shiro. His scent was like fresh water and sunshine, and it made Shiro’s mouth water. He wanted to drown in everything Keith. Shiro placed Keith down on the bed, backing away long enough to slowly undress. His white tail was swaying back and forth as he palmed over his groin, showing off the shape of his erection through the slacks. Shiro let out a low growl when he saw Keith begin to remove his apron.

“No leave it on.”

Keith smirked, “Kinky.”

Shiro crawled onto the bed, kissing his way up Keith’s bare legs, spreading him wide as he worked his way upwards. Keith whimpered as Shiro nipped, licked and kissed his way up. Shiro winked once before ducking under the fabric of Keith’s apron. Shiro moaned, Keith’s scent was so much stronger there, his cock thick and weeping against the fabric, staining the apron. Shiro ran the flat of his tongue along Keith’s shaft, swiping it along the tip, savouring the salty liquid that had gathered there before taking the whole thing in his mouth, mindful of his canines as he swallowed down Keith’s cock until his nose was to his base. 

Keith moaned, his fingers twined in Shiro’s hair as he thrusted up into Shiro’s mouth. “Shiro…”

Shiro hummed his pleasure around Keith’s cock He moved his fingers to below Keith’s balls, tracing around the tight pucker. He enjoyed the sound of Keith’s keening as he pressed his fingertip inside, thrusting the digit into Keith’s entrance. Shiro curled the finger, hitting the tight knot of nerves which set Keith off, his voice rising as he thrusted up into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro felt the small barbs of Keith’s cock try to latch onto the flat of Shiro’s tongue as he came. Shiro swallowed down the thick salty liquid, moaning as the barbs released from his tongue and he came off of Keith with a wet sound. Licking his lips Shiro looked up to Keith who was breathing heavily as he writhed below him. 

“Feel good, baby?” Shiro asked as he pushed in a second finger.

“Yesss.”

“Roll over,” Shiro commanded, pulling his fingers from Keith’s warmth.

Keith let out a purr as he slowly rolled over, his tail high in the air exposing his hole. Shiro moaned at the sight, leaning over to run his tongue along the tight ring, fucking into Keith using his mouth to ensure that it was wet and ready for him to penetrate. When Keith was wet and soft Shiro got up to his knees, his cock aching. 

Shiro grasped the base of Keith’s tail, “Are you ready for me, baby?”

Keith’s tail shivered, “Yes, oh yes please.”

Shiro lined up and thrusted into Keith’s entrance, moaning as he felt Keith’s heat envelope him. Shiro’s hands moved to Keith’s hips, using the leverage to thrust deeper and harder. Shiro pulled Keith up against him, nuzzling against his bared neck. His mouth watered as he wanted to bite down, making Keith his full mate.

“Do it,” Keith moaned, “I want to be yours.”

Shiro growled as he bit down on the juncture where Keith’s neck and shoulder met. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth as he felt his cock catch inside of Keith. Together they came, Shiro’s cum filling Keith, as the younger man came on the sheets below them. 

Shiro sighed, lapping at the wound gently. “My mate, my Keith.”

Keith purred feeling Shiro’s barbed cock scrape along his inner walls. “Yours, always.”

 

* * *

Shiro gently washed Keith, enjoying the weight of his mate against him as they sat together in the tub of warm water. 

“I’m so happy that we found each other,” Shiro spoke softly.

Keith hummed in pleasure, “I never thought I would ever have someone who would become my mate; who would want me.”

Shiro kissed Keith’s mark reverently, “I love you Keith.”

“So I have a question,” Keith shifted in the tub, “if you didn’t buy that apron for me, where did it come from exactly?”

“That, my dear kitten,” Shiro answered, “is all thanks to one Matt Holt.”

“I will have to make him a cake or something,” Keith sighed.

“I don’t think the dead eat cake.” Shiro mused.

Keith turned fully in the tub, straddling Shiro’s lap, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck. “Why would we kill someone who helped get us together?”

“Point,” Shiro sighed kissing Keith, “can I maim him a little then?”

Keith wiggled, grinding against Shiro, “I think we should invite him over for dinner--”

“Oh poison, perfect plan.”

“As thanks,” Keith continued with a grin, “and I can make that cake he really enjoys.”

“You think we can stop talking about other men now?”

“Certainly,” Keith kissed Shiro deeply, “would you fill me up once more?”

Shiro’s blunt nails dug into Keith’s ass, “I will breed you so much until you are heavy with our children.”

Keith chuckled, “I don’t think I can exactly carry children.”

Shiro lifted Keith to line himself up and slide inside his mate, “I guess then we just have to keep trying until you can.”

Keith moaned, “Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all once more for a wonderful year! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
